


Best Damn Thing To Happen

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Breakups, Fear, Fear Play, Fear gas, Fear of Death, Fights, Gore, Hurt, Killing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Multi, Part Two, Psychological Torture, Violence, hullucination, knifes, takes place after Who Cares fic, talks about suicide, trigger warning, um, umm, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: The aftermath of the class trying to bully Mari.(AKA part 2 to Who Cares? Cause I Don't)(make sure to read tags AND note at the beginning)





	Best Damn Thing To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s part 2! The class can’t get off so nicely, right!?  
WARNING!!!!  
This does have a pretty intense/violent/gorey part later on! I put a warning before it goes down so that you know how to just go over it!  
Ok, just wanted to make sure you knew. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!

Nino smiled as Mari left the class with the brightest smile he’s seen. He hasn’t seen her that happy in a year. But his smile dropped as he turned to view the class. Alix, Kim, Max, and Chloe were all smirking so he knew they knew everything. He nodded to them and glared at the class. “I can’t believe you!” he said at last.

“Lila-!” Alya began and Nino’s glare cut her off.

“ _ Enough _ about Lila! You turned your back on Mari, a girl you claimed was your best friend as soon as Lila came! I didn’t say anything. I stayed to the side of this. I stayed quiet to keep you happy because you're my  _ girlfriend _ !” Nino started, throwing his hands around. “But no more! I have ignored my childhood friend for too long!” Nino continued.

“Mari was just-” Alya started again.

“Mari was what? Jealous?” Alix cut in.

“She may have been at the beginning,” Chloe started looking at her nails. But she then looked everyone in the eye with a glare. “But that stopped after a week. A week after Lie-la came and showed her how much of a spineless coward Adrien was. After that, she just wanted to keep you safe from that witch’s grasp,” Chloe said.

“Yeah! It’s horrible how you treated your friend, guys,” Kim said crossing his arms looking at the class disappointedly. “You treated her badly, just because one person said so,” he continued, glaring at Lila who looked slightly pale, but had anger flowing off her. “You  _ never _ tried asking Mari what happened. The girl who’s our class representative. The girl who threw everything to the side when we needed help. Mari is nothing but a selfless person,” Kim continued and Max stepped forward.

“I thought this class was smart. But that disappeared when you believed she prevented Mari from gouging my eye out with a napkin. A  _ napkin _ ! Even if it was somehow possible for a  _ napkin _ to do that, I also have glasses,” Max said and the class looked at the floor when that was said. “But, I guess we should thank you for your horrendous attitude,” Max said and the three nodded while everyone but Nino looked confused.

“Yeah, we do,” Nino said smiling at Mari’s other friends. “You allowed Mari to get the best boyfriend,  _ Fiance _ , because of that,” Nino said and Adrien flinched at that. “But you,” Nino continued looking at Adrien. Chloe stepped forward, getting close to her old friend.

“You treated her horribly. Worse than the class practically!” Chloe said pointing a finger in his face. “Telling her to take the high-road for  _ months _ . And then saying you have her back.  _ Only to not act upon that when Lie-la threatened her _ !” Chloe said and slapped him before stepping back. The class gasped at both the slap and statement.

“But, Lila….” Rose started and looked at Lila confused. “Why would she?” she asked, trailing off.

“She was actually threatened by Mari, since she was the very first to see through her lies,” Max said and Markov nodded from where he floated above Max. “Mari told us, her few remaining friends, what happened after it happened. Lila threatened Mari in a bathroom. Anime much?” Max asked looking at the girl in question who was floundering.

“Who threatens anyone in bathrooms these days?” Chloe demanded then smirked. “Especially for someone who doesn’t watch anime cause of being……..so  _ busy _ ,” Chloe said and the class looked between the two.

“Alya, I thought you were an amazing reporter. You always dug deep and found things from so many sources. But since Lila showed up, you haven’t done a lick of fact-checking or sourcing. If you had just done that, then this wouldn't have escalated so badly. Mari would have talked to everyone about her boyfriend. But no. You believed Lila after she said a pretty story,” Nino looked disappointed at his girlfriend. “I’m sorry, but Alya, I can’t date you anymore. Not after this,” he said and Alya started crying at that.

“Really though. You call yourselves Jagged fans, but you believed Lila when she said he had a  _ cat _ . Jagged never had one during his career. Mari even double-checked with the man himself. And he replied ‘Penny’s allergic to cats. I would never put her in harm! Not to mention, how UNROCK-IN-ROLL they are!’,” Chloe said and the class shared a look.

“And Rose, you talk to Prince Ali daily since he visited. He only does hospital charities,” Alix said and the class looked disappointed in themselves.

“Go on, look up Lila and see how much she appears  _ outside _ of the Ladyblog,” Nino dared and everyone that was foolish enough to believe Lila did so. Alya was sniffling as she tried to see if Lila did lie. After seeing only her posts she dropped her phone and fell to her knees.

Lila looked devastated and furious that her empire fell. She growled.  _ It’s all Marinette’s fault _ , she thought but the few closest to her glared at her.

“We heard you,  _ Lie _ -la. And let us tell you something, not  _ only _ is Mari’s  _ fiance _ willing to do something, but also his family. They are both  ** _more than willing_ ** to come down here to deal with you and put you in your place. But she also has charmed the Batfamily, Gotham’s  _ heroes _ , but also most of Gotham’s Rogue’s  _ children _ . Even some of the original Rogue’s. You know,  _ villains _ ,” Chloe said and Lila went very pale at that while the few others smirked at that. “So she has a  _ lot _ of people that are willing to defend her and deal with you. And I don’t think  _ anyone _ is going to try helping you,” Chloe finished and when Lila looked around, the class was glaring at her, nodding along to Chloe.

“I think that’s too easy,” Alix said and Chloe nodded.

“You’re right!” Chloe said smirking which had Lila flinching. “I just gotta tell my  _ father _ what happened and you’ll be banned from France as a whole. With  _ everyone, everywhere _ knowing the  _ truth _ ,” Chloe said walking out into the hall to do so while the betrayed class glared at Lila. Chloe soon came back in with a smirk.

“So?” Alix asked.

“My father is coming right over with the chief of police. Mr. Damocles will also be here in a little with all the paperwork to  _ expel her _ . And to also warn  _ every school _ about what she’s done,” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Good,” Nino replied. Soon after, Mr. Damocles came in looking very angry. “I’ll go tell Mari the news,” Nino said leaving the class while Mr. Damocles went over to Lila to glare her down while writing this down with the help of the class.

Nino went over to the bakery and saw Sabin at the cash register. He gave her a sad, sorry smile and she nodded understanding. Nino then went up to the apartment and knocked. Damian opened the door and was shocked to see him. “Hey, dude,” Nino replied and Damian raised an eyebrow at him.

“Let him in. You know what he did,” Mari called out and Damian let Nino in. When he was inside, he saw that Damian’s older brothers, Dick and Jason, were also there. He gave a wary wave to them.

“So he’s one of your classmates,” Jason said giving an icy look.

“I came here for a couple of reasons,” Nino said, fidgeting on the spot.

“What are they?” Mari asked gently.

“One, I didn’t get to say this earlier with what happened, but I’m sorry. I should have stood up for you when Lila started those lies. But instead, I did nothing to keep Alya happy. I should have been by your side, we’ve been friends since we were toddlers,” Nino said finally looking Mari in the eye. “I told Alya, and the class for that matter, off after you left with your Fiance. I….I realized I couldn’t stay in a relationship with Alya after what she did. Because of it, I hurt my best friend. I…..I hope you can forgive me. I’ll understand if you don’t though.”

Mari smiled gently while Nino looked down at his hands once more. She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. For a few seconds, he was shocked but was quick to return it. “I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing. I’m sorry though that you had to break up with Alya,” Mari said pulling away.

“I’d say you’re too good for her,” Damian said, shocking everyone. But Mari soon giggled and Nino smiled at that.

“I never was properly introduced to you,” Nino said turning to Damian. “Nino Lahiffe,” he introduced and Damian gave the barest of smiles.

“Damian Wayne. Your best friend's fiance,” Damian introduced causing Nino to smile. His two brothers then came over to him.   
“Dick Grayson, Baby Birds oldest brother,” Dick introduced and Nino shook his hand.

“Jason Todd, Demon Spawns second oldest brother,” Jason said, shaking his hand briefly. The nickname had Nino laughing with Mari while Damian gave a small growl and scowled at his brother.

“Word of the wise, don’t call Damian that. Only Jason can,” Mari said and Nino nodded.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied and Mari smiled.

“You said a couple reasons,” she prompted and Nino gave a small smile.

“Oh, ya. Chloe called her father and Lila will be banned from ever coming back to France and will be escorted out by police. Mr. Damocles is also expelling her officially before she leaves and will make sure any school she tries to enter, knows what she did,” Nino said and Mari’s eyes widened in shock.

“Really?” she asked and Nino nodded with a smile.

“Yeah,” he said and the three brothers smiled.

“From what I’ve heard, she’s getting it easy,” Jason said.

“Maybe. But they’re also contacting any and every person she lied about. So she’s probably going to get a  _ lot _ of lawsuits,” Nino said and Jason nodded at that.

“Did she ever lie about us, pixie-pop?” Jason asked and Mari nodded.

“Ya. She did once, but she never mentioned you guys again. The other people she brings back up a lot. Just not you for whatever reason,” Mari said and the three nodded.

“I think Bruce had something to do with that,” Dick said and Mari nodded at that.

“Makes sense,” she replied before turning to Nino. “Thanks for coming to tell me that,” she replied and Nino smiled.

“No problem. Once everything is dealt with, I bet Alix, Kim, Max, and Chloe will come over,” Nino said and Mari giggled.

“I think Chloe might go with her father to make sure Lila doesn’t try anything,” Mari said and Nino had to nod.

“Fair,” Nino replied and pulled Mari into a hug once more. “Even thou you forgive me, I’m going to  _ make sure _ I’ve earned it. I won’t let you go through that again,” Nino said pulling back and Mari smiled.

“You wanna play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” she asked and Nino nodded.

“I haven’t been beaten by you in a while,” he joked and Mari laughed. The three soon joined them on the couch and joined in on the game.

**XXX**

Chloe smirked as the police officer cuffed Lila. Lila was ranting and squirming in his grip. “Chloe threatened me! Why aren’t you doing anything to her!?” Lila demanded and Chloe’s smirk grew.

“Because. I didn’t threaten you. I just told you the truth. Don’t mess with Mari unless you’re ready to face the people she’s befriended,” Chloe said smiling. Mayor Bourgeois nodded his agreement.   
“Ms. Rossi. Your mother has been called and will be meeting us at City Hall. You have caused quite the trouble here,” he said as they walked out of the school, Chloe and Mr. Damocles right behind them.

The others were quick to leave the school. But they gathered at the park nearby. “Do….do you think Mari could ever forgive us?” Rose asked softly and Kim, Alix, and Max shared a look.

“Possibly,” Alix said and Alya just looked down.

“I don’t think we deserve it.  _ I _ don’t deserve it,” Alya said, tears gathered in her eyes. The class looked at Alya in shock. “ _ I _ didn’t believe my best friend.  _ I _ treated her horribly.  _ I _ trusted a stranger over my best friend,” she said ad the tears fell down. “ _ I don’t deserve her forgiveness _ ,” Alya said and Alix went over to the girl.

“Well, that’s for her to decide. Isn’t it?” Alix asked and Alya looked at her shocked. “To be honest with you, all of you, I don’t think you should be friends with Mari anymore. But I can’t force Mari. All of you need to apologize. And apologize well. But give her a day or two before you do. She deserves to calm down a bit. Not to mention, you’ll need to make sure your apology is meaningful, sincere, and true,” Alix said and Max and Kim nodded agreement.

“You guys can try figuring out how to apologize. Meanwhile, Max, Alix, and I will be with Mari and her in-laws. We’ll tell you when she’s calm enough to see you,” Kim said and the class nodded. With that, the three left toward the bakery, leaving the class to discuss. They entered the apartment to hear Mari shouting in joy with four groans. The three smiled as they saw Mari defeating Damian, his two brothers, and  _ Nino _ , at Ultimate Mecha Strike III. “Hey!” Kim said and Mari turned to smile at them.

“Hey guys!” she called and the four boys waved greeting.

“I see you two made up,” Max observed and Mari nodded.

“Ya, he apologized before telling me what’s going on with Lila,” she said and the three nodded. “How-?” she cut off and the three smiled.

“Chloe is making sure Lila doesn’t try getting out of what’s happening to her. The class, they feel horrible. Which they should for how they treated you,” Max said and Mari nodded, looking down. Her fiance placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled at that.

“I know you don’t like it, but they need this. They need to see how they hurt you. But I think you should stay away from Adrien for at least a week,” Damian said and Mari had to giggle at the last comment.

“I know that. They need to see how they hurt me. That what they did was bad. But if they do apologize, later on, I’ll be willing to try,” she said and Damian kissed her cheek.

“You truly are an angel, Angel,” Damian said and Mari blushed at that.

“He’s not wrong, Mari,” Kim said with a smile and Mari’s blush deepened. She buried her head against Damian’s shoulder. “About Adrien…..” Kim started but trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to think about the model. Mari’s smile left as she finally looked at them again.

“I….I don’t know,” Mari said turning to look out the window. “He’s changed. And not for the better. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him,” she said turning to the others. Tears were gathered in her eyes. “His betrayal was the worst. He  _ knew _ but didn’t do anything. At least the class was oblivious. And-and not to mention, he tried _ separating us _ ,” she sobbed out and Damian’s face turned to shock then anger.

“He what!?” Alix cried out looking between the two. Dick and Jason had the same look.

“Yesterday, he was annoyed when Dami picked me up after school. Then today, when coming in, he said that Dami ‘ _ was dangerous _ ’. That I shouldn’t ‘ _ see that guy anymore _ ’,” she sobbed out and Damian pulled her into a hug.

“My god!” Alix said turning to glare in the direction of the model.

“He wasn’t a friend, Maribug. Real friends don’t try forcing their friends out of relationships,” Dick said gripping her shoulder and she nodded. Mari gave a tired smile as she leaned against Damian on the couch. “I think you should take a nap. This took a number out of you,” he said and she nodded with a yawn.

“Come on,” Damian said, pulling his fiancee up. “Do you want me to stay with you?” he asked and she nodded.

“Please,” she mumbled and Damian kissed her temple.

“Anything for you, Angel,” he said and the two went up. The three looked over at the others and smiled.

“I’m happy Mari found you guys,” Nino said turning to the brothers who smiled at that. “Damian especially. You guys are the best damn thing to happen for Mari. She’s really happy with you,” Nino said and the two smiled at that.

“We’re happy pixie-pop found Demon Spawn when she did. It was…...scary when he found her,” Jason said and they looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” Kim asked and Dick looked away, Jason did the same. Dick then fell onto the couch, his elbows resting on knees in defeat.

“Damian met her on your school trip to Gotham. They met at Wayne Enterprises,” Dick started and the group sat down, looking wary. “She was on the balcony at the top. Everyone else was eating lunch. Damian found her crying, gripping the rail. He said he wasn’t sure what would have happened if he hadn’t found her,” he said and the four friends looked at him horrified, gasps leaving them. “She had exhaustion rolling off her he said. Her eyes were tired. They looked dead to him. There were imprints on her arms from her nails. He had seen her go outside after that girl, Lila, said a horrendous lie,” Dick continued and they nodded.

They remembered that day, they were eating together, Mari was done with everything. Lila then talked about how Mari was sabotaging everything she had done. She even said that Mari caused her akumatization multiple times. Inferred that she caused all the akumatizations in Paris. Mari had gasped, choking on a sob as all her friends glared at her. Their looks saying how much they wanted to kill her. She had run out, away from everyone. They stood up to follow but Damian shook his head. They knew he was right, she needed a little.

So instead, they yelled at Lila. They even got backed up by Ms. Mendeliev. They all told Lila off, saying Mari always did her best to keep everyone happy. To help them. Then pointed out how most of the time, she wasn’t there when it happened. By the time they were done, the class looked sorry. Except for Lila and Nino. They knew Nino didn’t believe Lila. He knew Mari. while Lila, they could tell she was annoyed they trampled that lie into the ground.

By the time it was over, they looked around and saw that Damian was missing.

“Maribug apparently was shaking like a leaf. As if the slightest touch could send her flying away, or break her. He sat next to her and talked. And talked, and talked. She calmed down after a little and just collapsed against him. He called me and I told the teacher what he told me. We were able to get Mari back to the hotel with no one noticing. The teacher, Ms. Mendeliev I believe, helped and said that she was feeling sick and one of us had gotten her back to the room,” Dick finished and the group nodded.

They remember being told that. They had tried asking, but Mendeliev wouldn’t talk. Mari wouldn’t say anything either, so they dropped it. But hearing what happened on the balcony. That had them worried. “Then we cannot thank your brother enough for what he did,” Nino said at last. The others nodded agreement and Dick smiled.

“She’s been good for him too. I don’t think he’s ever been this happy,” Jason said and the group nodded. “Now enough of this serious talk. Let’s get back to playing!” Jason said, the group was thankful. They needed that topic change.

**XXX**

_ In Gotham: _

Jonathan couldn’t decide what to glare at, his phone or the tv. Both had the news on them. Which had all the teens in the Lounge growling. Which in turn had their parents glaring. The news. And what’s the news having everyone upset?

One liar named Lila Rossi from Collège Françoise Dupont. The same school that the teen's favorite girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, went too. Marinette had charmed most every teen in the lounge, all being children from a villain. She even charmed some of the villains. Though it wasn’t hard to charm Riddler or his son. Anyone that answered their riddles became their favorite person.

The reason this Lila had everyone upset though. Well, the newscaster was talking about how that girl willingly helped out Hawkmoth, turned the class against each other, and hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl told lies everywhere she went. Destroying people. Almost ruining several Celebrity’s names. And for her to threaten Marinette, multiple times, causing her to almost be akumatized, over 20 times apparently, well, that was asking for something to happen to her.

He knew many of the Rogue’s were planning on going over to Paris to track the brat down and kill her. But that wouldn’t do. That would be giving her the easy way out. No, she deserved to suffer. Everyone was muttering angrily to each other as the newscaster went on about all the lies the girl said. Every lie to make herself look better. Every lie that damaged people. Every lie that  _ killed _ people.

“ _ Enough _ ,” he growled out and everyone in the lounge turned to him curious. “I’ll be going to Paris for a little while. That  _ brat _ needs to be taught a lesson,” he said and the group nodded agreement. With that, he stalked out of the bar to his place. He was quick to pack and was able to get a ticket to Paris that day. It cost a good amount, but he didn’t care. He liked Marinette, she wasn’t scared of them, she stood up to them to keep others safe. He and the others respected that. She also made them feel normal, especially the teens.

So ya, he liked her and wanted to make the brat that hurt her got taught a lesson. One that she wouldn’t forget. So, he was off to the airport, keeping a low profile, keeping his hood up to avoid people looking. He had on sunglasses. It was a foolish coverup, but he didn’t need a great one. It helped that half the people already at the airport, let alone his plane, were in weird getups. His was the least weird one.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful to arrive in Paris finally to stretch his legs and take off the ridiculous disguise. No one in Paris would know who he was. Not to mention, he didn’t plan on hurting anyone but the liar here. He had more fun tormenting the people of Gotham. It wouldn’t be the same in Paris. He pulled his phone out and checked the news.

** _‘Miss Lila Rossi is being escorted to the French Border as we speak. She will live with her grandmother in Italy until all the trials are over,’_ **

The article said. He grinned. He made his way to the border of France. It took a while, but it was worth it. At the border they went to, it was a town that had everything he’d need. It even had an abandoned warehouse. He got the things he needed and went to the warehouse.

He grinned looking at Lila as she paced angrily in the room the Police put her in. In the morning, the Italian Police would arrive to take her to her grandmother's where she’ll be in house arrest. He felt sorry for the police officers and the Italian Government. Only because they were pulled into a messy situation because of a girl that liked to be superior where ever she went. At least other villains knew to stay in their own countries. Not messing with other countries.

But this liar wasn’t a villain. She was a terrorist. She didn’t care about the consequences. She just wanted to be on top.

There was only one guard. He was at the front door. The little house had a small yard for her to go out into. But it’s not like she could leave. It had a 7-foot wall surrounding the perimeter. All the furniture also looked to be bolted down. It seems they used this as a facility for holding prisoners when they’re getting transferred to a different place. But the wall wouldn’t matter. He’s gotten past nuisances like those many times.

He smiled behind the mask as the girl Lila squirmed. She was tied to the chair he set up earlier. “What do you want!?” she demanded, as if she was in control.

“You don’t get to ask the questions,  _ Lila _ ,” he said and Lila froze. “Yeah, I know your name. Everyone does actually. You're on the news  _ worldwide _ . Just like you wanted, huh?” he asked and she paled. “But oh, you wanted it positive, huh? Well, you did that to yourself,” he replied circling her. Her head whipped from side to side to keep up with him.

“What do you want from me?” she asked again and Scarecrow laughed.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked and she shook her head. “Well, I’m pretty famous from where I come from. You see, where I’m from, they call me Scarecrow,” Scarecrow replied and it looked like all the color drained from Lila’s face.

“W-why-?” she stuttered out. Scarecrow smiled viciously at her, even though she couldn’t see it, she could  _ feel _ it. She was terrified and that made Scarecrow happy.

“Why?” he asked stopping behind her, putting his face next to her ear. “Because you messed with the wrong girl,” he hissed and Lila stiffened. “You know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he continued and Lila whimpered. “You really shouldn’t have messed with her.”

“Why do you care about that  _ pathetic girl _ !?” Lila spat. She was terrified, but she hated that Chloe had been right.

“Why?” he parrotted walking to be in front of her. “Well, she has been quite the charmer in Gotham. All the Rogue VKs love her. They want her happy since she treats them like people. Same with the Rogues. She’s charmed most of them. And you hurt her. That ‘pathetic girl’ took her classmate's spots in being threatened. She stood up to villains. And she didn’t hesitate to fight back if it meant saving others,” Scarecrow said and Lila paled. “So ya, that’s why I care. That’s why I’m here,” he said and leaned close, letting Lila get up and personal with his mask. “ _ To give you what you deserve for hurting her _ .”

Lila’s breathing was erratic then. “H-how?” she asked.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you physically. But mentally,” he said lifting up the bottle that held his fear gas. He jiggled it a bit, laughing when she whimpered and shied away from it. “Mentally, that’s where you should be worried,” he said and then opened the bottle, making sure it was in her face. “What do you see?”

**(ok, so this gets……..intense. Violent. Gorey I guess. Just wanted to warn you. Go to the next bold if you wanna skip this)**

Lila’s eyes flitted all about. Her breathing hitched. Marinette was everywhere. Foggy and floating.

She surrounded Lila.

She had a terrifying face.

She also had all the villains from Gotham behind her. Telling her that Lila deserves this. The Wayne’s showed up, looking foggy but very much real. They turned to the class that morphed from Marinette. They were exposing all her lies. But that had happened already. But.

Everyone had a weapon in hand.

But one by one.

Her ex-classmates fell to the ground.

But then disappeared.

Until it was only Marinette.

She had a crazed smile. She turned to face a foggy Lila. She seemed so confident. But then Marinette attacked. She pushed Lila down onto the ground. She heard herself screaming. “ _ No! NONONONONO! _ ” Lila yelled, watching Marinette put that knife throw Lila’s chest.

The two faded with Marinette standing up with an evil smile, throwing the knife aside and walking away.

Other forms appeared.

Old classmates.

Ones she tortured verbally with the help of other classmates.

Ones she pushed to suicide. They surrounded her, laughing mockingly at her. “ _ Look! Look at how the mighty  _ fall,” they sneered from all around her. They stepped aside. Marinette came forward then, her head moved jerkily. She walked, no stumbled, toward Lila who whimpered.

“ _ Look what you did, _ ” the others sneered. “ _ You caused another one _ .” Lila closed her eyes but felt freezing, sticky hands grip her face jerking it up.

“ _ Look at  _ what you did,” it demanded and Lila looked to see Marinette. Her eyes faded and filled with rage. There was blood on her hands. “ _ You did this _ to me!  _ You just can’t _ stand someone being better,” Marinette spat stepping back.

“ _ We will make your life  _ hell. _ You cannot  _ escape _ us. You  _ will _ be punished for what you did to us, _ ” they spoke, sounding like thousands of people yelling into her ears. Lila sobbed finally. “ _ For what you did to our  _ families,” she sobbed more, hiccupping. She couldn’t breathe.

“Stop! Please stop!” she yelled out, wanting it to stop.

“Oh, you want this to stop? Did you stop when your victims begged for you to stop? You didn’t. This is just a fraction of what they felt,” Scarecrow whispered and a sob gasped out of her at that. All her victims, Marinette there still, started pulling apart everything she built. Marinette laughed and pointed out every lie she made. And they destroyed it so thoroughly that she couldn’t put it back together. Adrien then appeared smiling at her.

“Adrien! Please! Help me!” she begged. But one of her victims placed their hands on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. His smile faded, turning into a scowl.

“ _ Why should I? You killed them. You killed my love! My Marinette! _ ” he yelled and walked away, lead by the victims. Marinette stayed and sneered at her until a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked and there stood Damian.

“ _ Pathetic. Can’t handle what she dished out. What a monster _ ,” he spat out before looking at Marinette with the brightest smile. Marinette changed. She looked healthy again, and moved normally, as if she wasn’t stumbling a second ago.

“ _ I know _ ,” Marinette agreed and Damian held out a ring to Marinette.

“ _ You dropped this. You’re lucky I found it before someone stole it _ ,” Damian laughed and Marinette joined him. He then raised her left hand and placed the ring there. “ _ Let’s go. I don’t want you being near this disgraced being any longer.  _ It _ might rub off on you _ ,” he sneered and Marinette laughed her agreement.

“ _ Agreed. We have a wedding to plan anyways _ ,” Marinette said linking their arms, leaning lovingly against Damian. She had a big smile on her face. They turned and walked away. Right towards their happy families.

**(Ok, this is the last of it)**

Lila gasped out as the visions stopped. Her vision was blurry though. Tears still went down her face as she cried out, sobbing. Her enemy, she got the happy ending. She got the rich boyfriend- no, fiance. And all she got? Lawsuits. Hatred. Skeletons. Adrien hated her. He wasn’t going to date her no matter what she did. He loved Marinette even though he never stood up for her.

She sobbed and coughed and sobbed some more. Not noticing when Scarecrow removed the bindings. She fell to the floor. She was never going to be loved.

Scarecrow smiled as he walked away from the house. His work was done. That brat was never going to torment anyone else. His fear gas made sure of that. She wouldn’t ever recover from that. No one would believe her that he showed up either. Cause,  _ why would a Gotham villain come to France just to see her _ ?

The others would be happy to hear that the girl would be too traumatized by what he did to do anything else.  _ After all, she  _ was  _ the Best Damn Thing To Happen to Gotham _ , he thought with a smile as he took the mask off.

**XXX**

Marinette was in the bakery when an unfamiliar face came in with a smile. His face did strike a chord in her memory, but after yesterday, she was still too tired to think about things. “Hello miss. Can I buy a macaroon?” he asked and Marinette smiled with a nod.

“What flavor? And would you like a coffee?” she asked.   
“I’ll take two mocha macaroons. And a coffee sounds wonderful,” he replied and Marinette nodded. She grabbed the macaroons and placed them on the counter and quickly did the charge.

“Name?” she asked.

“Jonathan Crane,” he replied and Marinette smiled.

“Your coffee will be done in a few minutes!” she said and he nodded taking the macaroons and going off to the side. She was quick to start a batch of new coffee before dealing with the rest of the line. Once the few people were dealt with she turned to the machine and poured a cup of coffee. “Jonathan Crane!” she called out and he went over and grabbed the cup. “Have a great day!” she chirped and he smiled.   
“You too,” he replied but then pretended to just notice the ring on her finger. It was on the news that Damian had proposed to her, but he wanted to act surprised. “Oh! You're engaged?” he asked and a blush appeared on her face as her smile grew.   
“Yeah, my boyfriend proposed a few days ago!” she replied and he nodded.

“Well then, I hope you two are happy together and have the best life,” he said and she smiled at him thankfully.

“Thank you!” she said and he nodded back, leaving the bakery to head on over to the airport. He did have a couple of hours left before his flight back to Gotham.

The tv in the bakery had a new story. It had everyone glancing at it curiously. But Jonathan just smiled as he left, already knowing what it was about.

** _‘Miss Rossi tries delaying her exporting and trials by claiming she was attacked last night in the guardhouse. She says Gotham’s villain, Scarecrow, came and tortured her with fear gas for what she did to a classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’_ **

Marinette watched as they showed a video of Lila struggling in the police’s grip, ranting and raving with tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept saying that Scarecrow came and threatened her.

“That liar. She probably just wants the chance to run off to hide,” a customer said and Mari gave a small nod.  _ Cause, why would Scarecrow come to hurt Lila for what she did _ ? Mari thought. She turned to the door and saw Jonathan wink and smirk at her before getting into a taxi and leaving.  _ Could that-? _ She thought but then shook it off. She had customers to deal with. And if Scarecrow really did come, well, what could she do? The liar deserved whatever he did if he did come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! So ya. The class got the reprimanding they deserved. And Lila was finally exposed for ALL she did. She got what she deserved for hurting sweet little Mari. I hope you enjoyed seein Lila suffer! PS this is prob the last fic for now that’ll be this intense/gorey(ish). -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
